


Presente

by Anna_Laura



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Love, Character Death, Character Development, Friendship, Multi, Role Reversal, Shisui Faz o Massacre Uchiha, or kind of
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Laura/pseuds/Anna_Laura
Summary: Havia duas fisionomias no rosto de Sasuke que o passar dos anos permitiu que ele guardasse com a maior clareza que poderia. A primeira foi essa, os olhos negros e grandes brilhando felizes após a permissão, as sobrancelhas arqueadas quase em confusão, parte da franja cobrindo sua testa suada e seus lábios abertos no maior sorriso possível, aquele que marcava todas as suas linhas de expressão. Era o seu tesouro mais precioso e Itachi teria feito tudo para preservar aquele semblante.A segunda expressão de Sasuke que Itachi nunca conseguiu esquecer foi a que teve quando Shisui o atingiu com uma Fuuma Shuriken pelas costas e ele morreu em seus braços, seu nome em seus lábios e o olhando com o mais profundo pavor, Sharingan girando.|AU - Shisui Faz o Massacre Uchiha, Kunoichis São Importantes & Canon é Jogado No Lixo|
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura & Sai & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino, Hatake Kakashi & Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Itachi, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Primeiro Capítulo

**Author's Note:**

> Eu mencionei na outra fanfic que eu postei, que é um prequel dessa, que estava trabalhando nesse AU faz tempo e ele continua ficando maior, maior e maior. Decidi postar a primeira parte para quem tiver curiosidade, mas aviso que infelizmente não sei quando postarei os próximos... Geralmente eu prefiro postar quando a fanfic já está pronta no Word, mas essa parece que vai ser longa (pensando em mais de 10 capítulos, definitivamente).   
> Não pude colocar muitas tags para evitar quaisquer spoilers, mas já aviso que muitas coisas estão por vir ainda... Incluindo os pares românticos, que acontecerão, mas eles ainda são crianças e eu quis me focar mais no desenvolvimento e crescimento da galera de Konoha.   
> Tem vários personagens em Naruto que eu acho bons, mas a forma com a qual eles são idolatrados me irrita. Itachi é um deles. Não há justificativa no mundo para matar sua família e torturar seu irmão, e acho que a minha própria vontade de fazer o Itachi sentir o gosto do próprio veneno criou essa fanfic. Todos os personagens estão de certa forma OCs, mas isso é explicado no decorrer da fanfic e acredito que até esse momento não é nada grave, mas irei explicando caso precise. Isso aqui provavelmente ainda vai ser editado, relaxem.  
> De resto, a quem interessar, espero que goste <3  
> P.S: Seria muito bom encontrar alguém para traduzir para o inglês... Eu simplesmente não estou com tempo para isso, infelizmente, se alguém se voluntariar seria muito apreciado!

De todas as memórias que tinha, essa era uma das mais nítidas. Apesar de não ter usado o Sharingan para isso, a memória vinha com uma clareza tão grande que era como se tivesse.

Sasuke devia ter dois anos, quase três. Estava andando há algum tempo e a maior dificuldade se tornou deixá-lo gastar toda a sua energia, sempre pedindo para brincar ou acompanhar alguém. Seu pai naturalmente era ocupado demais e sua mãe fazia o possível antes de se cansar, por isso Itachi era o primeiro a se oferecer para ficar um pouco com Sasuke. Era como uma bolha na qual apenas eles existiam –o clã, Konoha, a guerra, tudo ficava para trás. Sua única preocupação era garantir que o sorriso de Sasuke nunca saísse do rosto.

Desde aquela época ele jurava proteger a infância e o sorriso do menor.

Na memória em questão, Shisui declarou que estava na hora de ensinar Sasuke a nadar. Normalmente, Itachi negaria e argumentaria que ele estava muito novo e pequeno, encerrando o assunto ali. Shisui, sabendo disso, falou em alto e bom som perto do menino, que praticamente vibrou em excitação. Antes que Itachi pudesse usar a lógica contra ele, Sasuke se virou para o irmão com o choro preso na garganta e os olhos brilhando e implorando para que ele permitisse. Sem conseguir dizer não, ele aceitou.

Havia duas fisionomias no rosto de Sasuke que o passar dos anos permitiu que ele guardasse com a maior clareza que poderia. A primeira foi essa, os olhos negros e grandes brilhando felizes após a permissão, as sobrancelhas arqueadas quase em confusão, parte da franja cobrindo sua testa suada e seus lábios abertos no maior sorriso possível, aquele que marcava todas as suas linhas de expressão. Era o seu tesouro mais precioso e Itachi teria feito tudo para preservar aquele semblante.

Shisui riu alto, pegando Sasuke no colo mesmo após as reclamações do menor de que ele estava grande demais para aquilo. O mais velho colocou seu melhor sorriso de vitória para Itachi, piscando um dos olhos escuros. Ele era quase uma década mais velho que Sasuke e conseguia demonstrar a mesma animação pela possibilidade de um banho no rio.

“Nós vamos para o lago.” Itachi anunciou antes que Shisui desse alguma ideia. “É mais calmo.”

“Nii-san!” Sasuke reclamou dos ombros de Shisui. “Eu posso ir para o rio!”

A mera menção fazia Itachi imaginar Sasuke sendo carregado pela correnteza e encarou ambos com um olhar que deixava claro que aquela não era uma possibilidade.

“Você e Shisui-san vão para o rio o tempo todo.” Sasuke murmurou. “Você não me ama, nii-san.”

Itachi suspirou, acostumado. “Quando você acertar as shurikens, Sasuke.”

“Nii-san!”

“Tudo bem, Sasuke. Vamos começar pequeno.” Shisui prometia, o mesmo sorriso de quem sabia que ia ganhar o queria no final ao balança-lo em seus ombros. “Daqui a pouco você está nadando junto com a gente!”

Itachi se sentiu vagamente enciumado pela reação de Sasuke, que derreteu nos ombros de Shisui e sorriu, sussurrando promessas e planos junto com o mais velho. Ele balançou a cabeça, ignorando a sensação e a vontade de pegar o irmão de volta, ainda que ver Shisui correndo com Sasuke nas costas lhe causasse mini ataques cardíacos toda vez que o mais novo parecia cair. No final, o maior se exibiu ao pular as escadas que levavam ao lago e escorregar pela terra, com os gritos animados de Sasuke de fundo.

Quando chegou ao píer, Shisui já havia tirado a blusa de si e de Sasuke junto com seu hitaiate, deixando ambas golas altas azuis dobradas no chão. Mesmo com a animação da criança, Sasuke esperou até que Shisui estivesse pronto e entrasse na água antes de abrir os braços para ser pegado.

Itachi seguiu os mesmo passos que o primo, deixando a blusa com o emblema Uchiha perto das outras junto com seu hitaiate, e seguiu para segurar a mão de Sasuke. Sorrindo sem mostrar os dentes, Itachi sugeriu para entrarem juntos, ao que Sasuke prontamente concordou.

Se afastaram e pularam juntos, ainda de mãos dadas. Passado o choque da água gelada, Sasuke se adaptou balançando as pernas e se mantendo na superfície, fazendo uma expressão de desgosto todas as vezes em que engolia água sem querer. Rindo, Shisui ajustou sua posição, o colocando deitado na água e apoiando sua barriga, enquanto Itachi demonstrava como ele devia bater os braços e as pernas, mantendo a cabeça virada para respirar.

Sasuke, surpreendentemente –ou não, já que era seu irmão –não demorou a pegar o jeito e conseguiu se manter sobre a água sem a ajuda deles. Ainda assim, houveram vezes que não conseguiu e teve que tossir água com aquela expressão de desgosto para a água, como se a mesma tivesse cometido uma ofensa horrível, enquanto Shisui ria com o cabelo molhado e Itachi observava como tudo era diferente do campo de batalha, da Academia e de seu time. Naquele momento, Itachi desejou que pudesse ficar ali para sempre, observando Sasuke crescer com os incentivos de Shisui sendo ouvidos por todas as direções.

Uma semana depois eles estavam nadando no rio, por mais que no início Sasuke só pudesse entrar se estivesse segurando a mão de um dos dois. Fugaku elogiou Sasuke por aprender rápido e serviu apenas de motivação para que ele acelerasse suas aulas. Ainda assim, ao conseguir nadar livremente no rio sem se importar com a correnteza que passava, Itachi foi a primeira pessoa cujo olhar ele buscou ao anunciar que conseguiu.

A segunda expressão de Sasuke que Itachi nunca conseguiu esquecer foi a que teve quando Shisui o atingiu com uma Fuuma Shuriken pelas costas e ele morreu em seus braços, seu nome em seus lábios e o olhando com o mais profundo pavor, Sharingan girando. Mesmo na morte, Itachi foi a pessoa cujo olhar ele buscou enquanto seu sangue jorrava pelas mãos do mais velho, o qual implorava para que Sasuke não fechasse os olhos e _Shisui, você precisa me ajudar_ -

_Priminho tolo._

______

Kakashi não teve muito tempo de reação quando Itachi Uchiha apareceu ao seu lado num banco da praça vazio no qual arrumou um espaço para ler Icha Icha Paradise em paz, o uniforme da ANBU há muito trocado pelo colete verde e macacão escuro dos Jonin da Folha. Itachi trazia a mesma expressão neutra e quase pesarosa de sempre.

“Soube que você também vai sair da ANBU.” Ele afirmou, nem seu tom nem sua expressão demarcando muita tristeza.

“Estou seguindo seus passos.” Ele brincou, mas Itachi, como sempre, não mordeu a isca. O Uchiha sobrevivente apenas se sentou ao seu lado e encarou o movimento das árvores junto com ele.

Itachi, às vezes, poderia ficar um longo tempo quieto. Kakashi simplesmente respeitava aquele momento de introversão e deixava Itachi descobrir sozinho as palavras que queria usar, ainda usando aquela expressão vazia que tomou sua vida após o Massacre. Suas mãos permaneceram sobre seus joelhos, não dando nenhum sinal de nervosismo.

“Foi um pedido do Sandaime, não foi?”

“Sim.” Kakashi confirmou. “Ele me pediu para cuidar do Jinchuuriki. Eu estou com um sobrevivente da Fundação também e uma kunoichi civil.”

“Kyuubi, não é?” Itachi mais uma vez se aquietou. “Eu tive medo de que ele pedisse a mim.”

“Bem, teoricamente você seria mais eficiente.” Kakashi concordou. “No fundo, eu acho que é só favoritismo. O Sandaime gosta muito de você e te poupou do trabalho.” Sem demonstrar qualquer outra reação além de piscar, o que era a linguagem de Itachi para confusão, ele continuou. “Ou talvez apenas goste das crianças, seria um horror ter você como professor.”

Uma sombra de expressão passou pelo rosto de Itachi. “Eu fui um bom professor, uma vez.” O Jonin se levantou tão repentinamente quanto chegou. “Talvez ele tenha feito por você também. Talvez seja bom.”

Kakashi suspirou. “Tudo isso depende se eles passarem do teste amanhã. Eu, afinal, nunca passei nenhum time.”

Itachi era uma pessoa que conseguia expressar tudo que podia através dos olhos, que se acalentavam ou esfriavam dependendo de seus sentimentos. Naquele momento, simpatia e afeto passaram por seus olhos.

“E talvez esse time seja diferente.”

Kakashi fez uma careta sob a máscara após a afirmação de Itachi. “Veremos. E você, o que vai fazer? Planejando continuar na guarda pessoal do Sandaime ou seguir como um simples Jonin?”

“Não há muita simplicidade em ser Jonin, sabia?”

“Você poderia pegar um time genin também, sabia?”

O outro se virou levemente e Kakashi temia que o adolescente sumisse para evitar a conversar. No fundo, Kakashi sabia porque Itachi jamais pegaria um time Genin –a lembrança de Sasuke seria grande demais perto de outras crianças. Ainda mais naquele ano, que seria a formatura de Sasuke na academia, seu primeiro ano num novo time se ainda estivesse vivo, provavelmente como primeiro da turma sob os cuidados super protetores de seu irmão mais velho. Ver futuras gerações vivendo o sonho de Sasuke seria demais para Itachi.

Até aquele momento, a única coisa que motivava Itachi a continuar vivo era o desejo de parar Shisui. Saiu da ANBU para sair da vigilância de Danzo e passou grande parte de sua carreira fazendo trabalhos de espionagem fora de Konoha –e do distrito Uchiha – para se livrar de ter que voltar para o composto vazio. A única forma de parar a obsessão de Itachi para encontrar Shisui foi lhe dando um cargo na guarda pessoal do Sandaime, que Itachi ocupou com muita cautela, antes do Hokage lhe deixar voltar para os trabalhos de Jonin.

Shisui matou o clã inteiro naquela noite. Mesmo assim, Kakashi sabia que a única vingança que Itachi desejava era em nome de seu irmão mais novo.

O vento soprou mais forte, levando consigo folhas e ventos e balançando os fios escuros de Itachi para que cobrissem parte de seu rosto. Kakashi nem tentou desvendar o que estava na mente do mais novo.

Por fim: “Não acho que seja pra mim. Eu seria um péssimo professor, afinal de contas.”

Kakashi também se levantou, esticando os joelhos e observando o estado quieto do outro. “É algo para se pensar, de qualquer forma. Vai que um dia você esteja procurando uma rotina nova.”

Uma leve subida nos lábios de Itachi provou quão útil foi a tentativa. “Vou manter isso em mente, Kakashi-senpai.” 

“Ótimo!” Kakashi comemorou, se aproximando do outro com um sorriso claro nos olhos e escondido pela máscara. “Por que não comemoramos a minha entrada como professor com um pouco de dango, o que acha? Eu pago!”

“Hum.” Itachi respondeu. “Eu não poderia recusar um dango, poderia?”

“Esse é o espírito!”

____

O dia nasceu brilhando na oficialização do rank de Naruto –o famoso dia em que ele começaria sua jornada de ninja até o cargo de Hokage. Naquela noite Naruto sonhou com seu rosto finalmente marcado no Monumento dos Hokages, do lado do antigo Quarto Hokage, sorrindo para todos. Em sua cerimônias, todos os aldeões choravam em felicidade e diziam que sempre esperavam por aquele momento, enquanto seus amigos da Academia o carregavam nos ombros e Sakura-chan confessava que sempre o amou. Naruto era –amado. Lembrado. Reconhecido.

Pensar no sonho o motivava a levantar e escovar os dentes mais rapidamente, já pensando em como iria chegar na Academia e ganharia um sensei ainda mais incrível que Iruka-sensei e-

Iruka-sensei. Que quase morreu na noite anterior tentando salvá-lo. Que o deixou usar seu protetor de testa e o declarou um ninja.

Não. Não seria mais incrível que Iruka-sensei, mas é melhor ele chegar perto! Ou Naruto iria até o próprio Hokage exigir para trocar de sensei e ficar com Iruka-sensei. Pensando no assunto, ficar com Iruka-sensei para que participassem de missões perigosas e derrotassem vilões perigosos soava incrível, talvez Naruto pedisse para trocar de sensei de qualquer jeito.

 _Mas Iruka-sensei não pode liderar um time genin_ , seu cérebro o lembrou. _Ele vai continuar na Academia._

 _Ah._ Foi a resposta mental que Naruto teve, seu sorriso decaindo um pouco. Ainda assim, seria alguém incrível! Com mais de mil jutsus para o ensinar! Um homem de lendas!

Animação restabelecida, Naruto conseguiu esquentar seu macarrão para o café com um copo de leite para o café da manhã, os engolindo quase que na velocidade do pensamento. Trocou de roupa, suas roupas laranjas e chamativas e colocou com cuidado e reverência o protetor de testa com o símbolo orgulhoso da folha. Naquele instante, Naruto não poderia estar mais orgulhoso.

 _Vocês só observem_. Ele se prometeu. _Eu vou ser um grande ninja_!

Ao passar pelos corredores da Academia e voltar ao auditório onde passou grande parte da vida, percebeu as mesmas panelinhas de sempre. Akamaru estava latindo de sua posição sobre a mesa de Kiba enquanto seu dono apenas ria das idiotices que Shikamaru e Chouji estavam lhe falando. Num canto da sala, Hinata Hyuuga permanecia de cabeça baixa, sua única reação sendo levantar a cabeça quando Naruto passou. No outro canto, Sai também ficava calado, desenhando concentrado em seu caderno, seu colega Shino sentado ao seu lado também quieto, parecendo apenas observar –era difícil dizer sob os óculos, mas ele parecia querer ver o desenho de Sai. Sakura-chan e Ino estavam na frente da sala, cochichando entre si com algumas risadas altas entrecortando a conversa.

Ao chegar na sala, ele buscou algum lugar para se sentar e vibrou internamente ao perceber que poderia se sentar do lado de Sakura-chan. Ao buscar o lugar ao lado dela, a única coisa que recebeu foram olhares confusos de Sakura e Ino, que continuaram a conversar baixo. Colocando um braço na cabeça e tentando usar seu maior tom de inocência, ele decidiu puxar assunto.

“Bom dia, Sakura-chan!” Começou. “Animada para descobrir os nossos times?”

Sakura e Ino pausaram novamente a conversa, mas a de cabelos rosa foi educada o suficiente para tirar alguns fios soltos e os colocar atrás da orelha e responder.

“Bem, sim, bastante!”

“Nós vamos ficar juntas!” Ino prometeu ao seu lado, sorrindo quase em arrogância para Naruto. “Seremos o melhor time!”

“Bem, os times são de três pessoas... Seria legal se ficássemos juntos, não seria, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan?”

Poupando as duas de falarem o que com certeza não seria uma afirmação, Iruka-sensei apareceu na sala, alguns papéis em suas mãos enquanto ele os analisava com relativo interesse. Ao se voltar para a sala, seus olhos buscaram os de Naruto e grandes sorrisos surgiram entre os dois, lembrando da noite anterior. Pigarreou e ergueu o corpo, tentando passar a seriedade da situação enquanto esperava que os alunos se aquietassem. Após o silêncio, ele fez um pequeno discurso da importância daquele dia e da seleção dos times, tentando formar equipes equilibradas. Após o anúncio, eles deveriam se juntar e esperar seus respectivos senseis.

“Por favor, demonstrem o mesmo respeito e disciplina ao seus senseis jonin que demonstram comigo.” Ele finalizou antes de anunciar os times.

Após alguns nomes, chegou finalmente o momento em que “Uzumaki Naruto” saiu dos lábios de Iruka, quando começou a anunciar os membros do Times 7, e em seguida “Haruno Sakura”, deixando Naruto com seus poucos milésimos de felicidade antes de completar com “e Sai”.

Não é que Naruto tivesse algo contra Sai, mas o menino era simplesmente estranho.

Antes, Uchiha Sasuke era um dos colegas de Naruto na turma. Menino habilidoso e quieto que era o sonho de todas as meninas. No período em que ficaram juntos, Naruto o invejava e o admirava. Sasuke tinha facilidade em aprender tudo e era o melhor da turma com arremesso de shurikens, sem falar que tinha a atenção de todas as meninas. Entretanto, de um dia para o outro, Sasuke sumiu e nunca reapareceu. Com a expressão séria e pesarosa, Iruka-sensei anunciou que algo havia acontecido com o clã Uchiha e Sasuke não retornaria para a Academia. Naruto não entendeu direito o que foi feito de Sasuke, mas pensou que ele havia saído da vila com os pais, já que Sasuke era filho do chefe do clã.

“Não seja bobo, Naruto.” Shikamaru lhe falou alguns dias depois, quando Naruto comentou que Sasuke devia estar se divertido mais seja lá onde estivesse. “Meu pai disse que o primo do Sasuke matou o clã inteiro, incluindo ele. Todos da ANBU estão atrás do cara.”

Naruto piscou, as palavras repetindo em sua mente. Era seu primeiro contato com a morte de algum conhecido, algum rosto que pudesse lembrar em suas orações e um nome que conhecia agora no cemitério.

Sasuke estava morto.

Sasuke tinha uma rotina de ficar após a aula para treinar, principalmente suas habilidades de arremesso, acertando todas nos tocos da Academia. Alguns dias atrás, Naruto o observou em seu horário de treino, o vendo focado em sua atividade até que estivesse com o suor escorrendo. Poucas horas depois, Sasuke estaria morto. Uma sensação de tristeza o preencheu.

Nem uma semana depois, um garoto entrou na turma para substituir Sasuke –um garoto chamado Sai. Pequeno, sorriso estranho e olhos pequenos, cabelo escuro em tamanho normal, extremamente pálido. Outro extremamente habilidoso, mas que nunca despertou em Naruto o desejo de ser como ele ou de alcança-lo. A única vontade que Naruto tinha era de se manter longe dele. Ele não era Sasuke.

Agora, estavam num time juntos. Ótimo.

Após as despedidas de Iruka-sensei e os desejos de um bom trabalho, os alunos se organizaram nos times que se seguiriam. Naruto se aproximou de Sai e Sakura-chan, que estava realmente triste de não ter ficado na equipe com Ino. A mesma acabou com Shikamaru e Chouji no Time 10. Tentando animá-la, Naruto usou seu melhor sorriso.

“Não se preocupe, Sakura-chan!”

Ela suspirou, mas ergueu os ombros, colocando uma expressão determinada no rosto para retribuir o sorriso de Naruto, suas mãos encontrando sua cintura. “Nós vamos pegar um sensei incrível e superar o time da Ino!”

“Isso aí, Sakura-chan!” Naruto celebrou,

Sai balançou a cabeça. “Parece um bom plano.”

Parecia um bom plano até, aproximadamente, 12:30, trinta minutos após o horário combinado para os instrutores jonin se encontraram com seu time. Duas horas depois do horário, apenas Sakura, Sai e Naruto sobraram na sala, aguardando sozinhos o tal sensei incrível que, aparentemente, não foi avisado sobre o time genin esperando por ele. Para piorar, o Time 10 havia pegado Sarutobi Asuma, o filho do atual Hokage, que veio buscá-los no horário combinado e era algo que Sakura murmurava muito em sua raiva.

“Já estão aprendendo muitos jutsus a essa altura!” Ela exclamava baixo, aparentemente para si.

Sai continuava calado, desenhando. Após um grande sentimento de tédio, Naruto decidiu impressionar o sensei com suas maiores habilidades –peças. Um sensei incrível do nível jonin provavelmente não cairia no truque do apagador, mas Naruto estava entediado e precisava se ocupar de alguma forma por mais que Sakura-chan estivesse reclamando.

“Iruka-sensei nos pediu para demonstrar respeito.” Sakura comentou.

“O mesmo que demonstramos com ele.” Naruto argumentou, sorrindo. “Eu faço isso com Iruka-sensei o tempo todo!”

E finalmente, uma mão se posicionou para abrir a porta, seguida por um cabelo branco espetado de um cara cuja máscara e protetor de testa cobriam quase todo o rosto. Apenas um olho escuro sobrou para demonstrar qualquer emoção. Enquanto todos esperavam com o fôlego suspenso, o apagador caiu bem na montanha de fios brancos, fazendo Naruto cair na risada enquanto Sakura-chan se desculpava pelo seu comportamento.

“Meu comportamento? Ele está mais de duas horas atrasado!” Naruto comentou.

O homem alto com as mãos nos bolsos do macacão jonin os observou quieto por um motivo, um olhar de análise que não deixava Naruto nem um pouco confortável, pois o fazia se lembrar dos civis que passavam instantes o encarando, desconfortáveis com sua presença. Institivamente, Naruto cruzou os braços.

“E o que foi tão importante que tivemos que esperar duas horas?” Perguntou.

“Naruto!”

“Bem, a primeira impressão não foi muito boa. Por que não tentamos de novo? Me encontrem no telhado.” Foi o pedido antes que ele desaparecesse.

Sakura-chan fez uma careta, parecendo extremamente mais cansada agora. “Estamos perdidos.”

Sai já havia se levantado e estava andando em direção ao telhado quando percebeu que os outros não estavam o seguindo, se virando para arquear uma sobrancelha. “Vocês não vem?”

“Como se tivéssemos escolha.” Sakura reclamou, saindo da sala e acompanhando Sai.

Naruto colocou as mãos nos bolsos, ainda um pouco incomodado com o encontro. Talvez fosse o trauma de todos os anos convivendo com olhares escondidos o avaliando, buscando falhas, parecendo encontra-lo mesmo nas maiores multidões, mas ele realmente sentiu que o sensei o encarou por mais tempo que fez com Sai e Sakura. O avaliando, de alguma forma. Depois de tantos anos com Iruka-sensei, Naruto havia se esquecido do quão horrível era quando alguém o detestava logo de cara, tornava sua vida bem mais difícil.

 _Eu sabia que devia ter pedido para o Sandaime me deixar com Iruka-sensei,_ pensou.

Chegando no telhado ele percebeu a vantagem da vista e do ar fresco, enquanto todos aqueciam os membros cansados pela espera e avaliavam o sensei, que estava ancorado no parapeito de costas para a vista e os observando. Imediatamente, Naruto quis perguntar o motivo para ele esconder o rosto, mas se conteve, e os genin se sentaram à sua frente.

“Vamos começar com uma introdução, sim?” Sugeriu, o olho visível quase se fechando. “Quem vai primeiro?”

“Mas –o que devemos falar?” Sakura-chan perguntou.

O sensei suspirou. “Coisas básicas, nome, sonhos, gostos, desgostos, o que quiser. Por que não começa?”

Sakura abriu a boca em choque, não esperando ser chamada para começar, porém Naruto precisava superar a desconfiança do sensei, então sugeriu que ele começasse como exemplo. Nenhum pouco surpreso, o homem acatou.

“Meu nome é Hatake Kakashi.” Iniciou. “Há muitas coisas que eu gosto e algumas que eu desgosto. Meus hobbies... Eu tenho alguns. E meus sonhos... Acho que não é a hora de conta-los para vocês.”

“Mas a única coisa que você nos disse foi seu nome!” Reclamou Naruto.

“Exato! Agora você!”

Naruto bufou. “Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto. Eu adoro ramen do Ichiraku e meu sonho é um dia me tornar Hokage e fazer todos me reconhecerem como o maior ninja da Folha!” Gritou. “O que eu desgosto...” Pausou. “São pessoas que destratam crianças.”

Sob o olhar de Sakura, a kunoichi continuou. “Meu nome é Haruno Sakura. Eu gosto de estar com a minha amiga Ino e meu sonho é um dia poder alcança-la como kunoichi da vila da Folha!” Uma pausa, os olhos de Sakura ganhando uma totalidade pesarosa. “O que eu desgosto são assassinos.”

Apesar da áurea pesada que tomou conta do ambiente, Kakashi parecia estranhamente impressionado com a menina e fez um sinal com o queixo para que Sai continuasse. O menino, que até então encarava Sakura, tentou disfarçar sua surpresa.

“Meu nome é Sai. Eu desenho.” Foi a resposta, seguida de uma pausa dolorosa.

Todos piscaram, mas Sai não deu mais nenhuma informação, parecendo se fechar sobre si mesmo, com o cabelo tampando a expressão de seus olhos. Nem Sakura nem Naruto tentaram preencher o silêncio, ambos constrangidos, então sobrou para Kakashi suspirar e recuperar a atenção de todos.

“Bem, acho que isso foi bom por hoje.” Ele anunciou e se levantou. “Me encontrem amanhã às oito na floresta para o teste! Lembrem-se de não tomar café da manhã, nenhum de nós iria querer algum acidente, não é verdade?”

“Teste? Que teste?”

“Até!”

“Kakashi-sensei!” Foi o coro.

________

O entardecer era o momento do dia mais poético para Shisui. Por alguns momentos, todo o céu era tingindo de vermelho e laranja, incluindo as nuvens, que pareciam uma real chuva de sangue. Naqueles instantes, ao encarar o céu chorando, era como ver o reflexo do seu próprio uniforme.

Não que Shisui refletisse muito sobre sua profissão durante os dias ou as noites, era estressante demais pensar no que estava fazendo. Àquela altura, era simplesmente melhor se focar nas pequenas tarefas que ele recebia de Pain e as executar ao melhor de suas habilidades e, quando extremamente necessário, lembrar do motivo de estar fazendo tudo aquilo.

Pela paz. Pela vila.

 _Por Itachi_. Era o que queria dizer, mas Shisui não se enganava. Proteger Itachi tinha sido um dos motivos principais para aceitar a missão de exterminar o clã e era exatamente o que ele pretendia fazer, mas sabia que após matar o clã inteiro e Sasuke em sua frente, ele fez o contrário. Ele não poupou Itachi, ao contrário do que diziam. Ele o amaldiçoou. Ainda assim, Shisui já perdeu todo o resto e a possibilidade de um mundo sem Itachi era inimaginável para Shisui.

Não gostava dessas linhas de pensamento, concluiu. _Foco na missão. Esqueça Konoha_ , ele se lembrou. _A única ajuda que você pode oferecer para Itachi é garantir a maior quantidade de informação possível sobre a Akatsuki para entregar para a Folha e garantir que o mundo não vai ficar sob o controle deles_.

Suspirou, voltando seu olhar para as folhas caindo das árvores naquele início de outono, um cheiro forte de terra e o barro grudando nas sandálias. Estava úmido no País dos Rios, como sempre, e a umidade garantia o calor que o incomodava. Pelo lado bom, a terra era bastante fértil e árvores frutíferas pipocavam aqui e ali. Aproveitando que Kisame estava carregando o alvo, ele pausou um instante, concentrou o chakra nos pés e subiu uma árvore para colher as pequenas daidai alaranjadas que sobraram ali, comemorando a sorte grande.

Depois de tanto trabalho, ele estava com fome!

“Folgando em pleno serviço?” Kisame comentou, um homem de roupas negras derrubado sobre um ombro, mas que nem afetava seus movimentos.

“Fale ‘por favor’ e eu deixo algumas pra você.” Foi a resposta de Shisui ao descer da árvore, sua capa se movimentando com as ações e grãos de terra grudando em sua barra. “Ainda falta muito?”

“Você nem está carregando peso.”

“Ei, eu estou garantindo que o alvo continue dormindo! Isso consome bem mais chakra que carrega-lo por aí! Eu vou ficar exausto!”

Kisame fez alguns sons e algo que parecia “ne” antes de responder. “Provavelmente chegaremos lá de madrugada, se continuarmos durante a noite.”

Shisui suspirou, passando uma mão soada sobre os cabelos e fechando os olhos em negação. “Isso vai exaurir o meu chakra. Vamos ter que andar mais rápido ou parar para descansar.”

“Tch.” Kisame apertou o passo. “Não fique tão preocupado, ninguém que saiu dos seus genjutsus estava em capacidade de lutar.”

Shisui franziu as sobrancelhas, não gostava de ter que depender em apenas um padrão. A luta que ambos tiveram com o grupo em questão foi rápida demais para garantir que o tal líder não tinha nenhum jutsu especial. O Sharingan garantia que aquele era o verdadeiro, mas ainda assim, o melhor plano de ação era a cautela. Tinham que entregar o cara o mais rápido possível para o Senhor Feudal e receber o pagamento antes de voltar para a sede a fim de receber as novas ordens. Era estressante. Um país lindo como o País dos Rios e eles nem podiam aproveitar para nadar e relaxar um pouco.

Um quase sorriso apareceu em seus lábios, mas ele o escondeu sob um sorriso forçado para Kisame ao concordar. O tubarão fingiu não estranhar e continuou caminhando, um silêncio confortável caindo sobre os dois enquanto Shisui aproveitava suas frutas. Pelo menos a caminhada do Senhor Feudal até a Akatsuki seria mais rápido, já que poderiam se encontrar no esconderijo. O jutsu de Pain vinha em momentos bastante convenientes.

O céu continuava sangrando. A visão o lembrava de muitas coisas –o Sharingan, a Akatsuki e o sangue de seu clã, escorrendo pelo chão como piscinas.

_Isso vai garantir proteção a Sasuke e Itachi?_

_Sim, desde que você garanta que ninguém irá descobrir sobre esse acordo._

Suas mãos se fecharam em punhos.

_Eu vou entrar e começar, vocês me deem cobertura. Garantam que ninguém escape. Vou começar com a Força Policial._

_Está feito?_

_Agora os civis. Deixem Fugaku para mim._

_Shisui, o que você está fazendo?! Entendo. Então essa é a sua posição._

_Shisui, por favor, cuide de Sasuke e Itachi._

_Shisui!_

“Shisui?” Kisame chamou ao ver as palmas das mãos de Shisui em punhos, tremendo.

O jovem apenas o olhou, o Sharingan brilhando. “Eu odeio entardeceres.”


	2. Segundo Capítulo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais cedo do que imaginei, mas preciso tirar essa parte do arquivo porque tá me deixando confusa com a ordem dos capítulos :c   
> Mas esse é bem curtinho! Quero deixar os próximos maiores pra reduzir o número de capítulos :D

Itachi continuou sua caminhada pelas ruas de Konoha em direção à Torre do Hokage, observando o céu aberto e limpo, as mulheres limpando as calçadas e crianças correndo. Os sons dos pássaros e falas, tão cheios de vida e emoção, era um grande contraste com o silêncio eterno do Distrito Uchiha, por isso Itachi aproveitava cada segundo fora do complexo.

Após o massacre, Itachi, agora como Chefe do Clã e seu único membro, teve que decidir sobre todos os assuntos inacabados dos Uchihas, incluindo os destinos da Força Policial e o Distrito. Decidiu desmontar a Força Policial – _é onde eu vou trabalhar, nii-san_! – e planejava fazer o mesmo com o terreno, já tendo visto alguns apartamentos no centro da vila que facilitariam sua vida. Era um plano sólido. Até que, empacotando suas coisas, ele descobriu um dos brinquedos de pelúcia de Sasuke.

Quando começou a sair em missões, Sasuke ficou desolado. Era a despedida mais difícil de ser feita antes de partir, o menino grudado em si com lágrimas nos olhos e pedindo para Itachi ficar – _é perigoso, nii-san_! – antes de Itachi o soltar de si e tocar sua testa. Ainda assim, Sasuke não conseguia não se preocupar, então criou um sistema. Após o jantar, Sasuke fingia ir pro quarto e se deitar, mas voltava para a sala e dormia na frente da porta, acompanhado de um travesseiro, uma coberta e, quando era mais novo, um bichinho de pelúcia, para garantir que estaria ali para receber seu irmão quando o mesmo voltasse da missão. Na maior parte das vezes, sua mãe encontrava Sasuke no outro dia e o acordava, um sorriso preparado para a decepção do menor. Porém, em raras vezes, Itachi abria a porta e era recepcionado pela visão de seu otouto deitado no chão e agarrado a algum brinquedo. Com um sorriso pequeno, Itachi pegava Sasuke no colo, coberta e urso e travesseiro, e o colocava em sua cama, dormindo abraçado com o pequeno. O ursinho claramente caiu da cama e Sasuke nunca apareceu para reavê-lo. Segurou o choro e, pela primeira vez, abriu a porta do quarto de Sasuke.

A cama ainda estava bagunçada, mas era a única coisa fora de ordem no quarto. Entrando com cuidado, se lembrou de quando a maior parte do tempo de Sasuke era preenchida com brinquedos bobos, como ursos e dinossauros, naquele tapete. Depois de entrar para a Academia, Sasuke se focou mais em treinar, então o quarto estava preenchido com algumas das kunais e shurikens de seu irmão ajeitadas pelas paredes e os papéis da escola na mesa. Abriu o guarda roupa, buscando onde Sasuke guardou os brinquedos, sendo assaltado pela visão das blusas com colar alto e o símbolo Uchiha costurado. Em uma caixa, estavam todos os antigos brinquedos de Sasuke, com Itachi acrescentando o urso que faltava, memórias o invadindo.

Depois daquilo, Itachi concluiu que não poderia sair da casa, pelo simples fato de ser a última conexão que tinha com sua família –com seu irmão. Trancou o cômodo do assassinato, no qual ainda se via o sangue de seu pai, mãe e irmão entre os tatames, e colocou um ursinho de Sasuke em todos os cômodos. Todas as vezes em que era preenchido por alguma memória ruim, ele era lembrado dos bons tempos pelos ursinhos.

Continuar no distrito implicou também em cuidar de todo o resto, algo que Itachi fazia com menos vontade. Os jardins, o lago de carpas, todas as casas, tudo ele verificou – ~~exceto a casa de Shisui~~ – e fazias rondas de vez em quando para garantir que estava tudo ok, por mais que não gostasse. De vez em quando, o Sandaime pedia para que algum diplomata fosse hospedado no Distrito Uchiha, mas era um local tão cheio de fantasmas e mortes que todos recusavam antes que Itachi pudesse implorar por alguma outra companhia além de suas memórias.

Era bom sair do Distrito Uchiha, em resumo.

Ao passar por um beco, foi surpreendido por um estriado forte e alguns gritos, seguido por um furacão que o atropelou e saiu correndo falando profanidades.

“Droga, não acredito que deu errado!”

“Fácil pra você falar, olha a minha situação!”

“Alguém tinha que ser a isca!”

“E por que eu? O Sai ficou parado!”

“Era pro Sai ter feito a arte ninja que ia prender ele, mas o gato correu antes!”

Embasbacado, Itachi encarou as três figuras que discutiam em sua frente e ignoravam sua presença. Claramente eram genin e receberam alguma missão D –algo que Itachi nunca passou, já que teve sua época na guerra. A ligação com gatos, porém, era outra lembrança com Sasuke, coletando todas as pegadas de felinos que Itachi sugeriu. Ele sorriu internamente ao se lembrar do irmão e por ver a raiva dos três –ou melhor, dos dois. Um pequeno rapaz de cabelos castanhos continuava impassível.

“Certo, certo.” Kakashi apareceu, sua máscara e hitaeate no mesmo lugar e as mãos levantadas para acalmar a menina que estava a ponto de voar no pescoço do loiro. “Ainda temos muito tempo para conseguir o gato!”

“Kakashi-sensei!”

“Kakashi-sensei, segure Sakura-chan!”

“Vocês deveriam começar pedindo desculpas para o pobre moço que quase derrubaram.” Kakashi replicou, seu olhar passando para Itachi e um sorriso escrito em seu único olho visível. “Eu sinto muito pela inconveniência, Itachi-san.”

Itachi colocou a mão na cabeça. “Tudo bem, Kakashi-senpai.”

A pequena menina de longos cabelos rosas puxou ambos seus companheiros –o menino pálido de cabelos castanhos e o loiro de olhos azuis e fios animalísticos nas bochechas – pelos pescoços, forçando todos a se curvarem e se desculparem.

“Está tudo bem.” Itachi afirmou e se voltou para Kakashi. “No fim eles passaram no teste, não foi?”

Kakashi suspirou, fechando seu livro para encarar Itachi e lhe dar outro daqueles sorrisos que se expressam apenas pelo olhar.

“Eu também me surpreendi.”

“Ei, Kakashi-sensei!” O loiro gritou, incomodado. “Todo mundo sabia desse teste menos a gente?”

“Kakashi-senpai faz ele todos os anos.” Itachi explicou. “Vocês são os primeiros a passar.”

O grupo pareceu surpreso com a informação, confirmando as suspeitas de Itachi de que eles não sabiam que seria a primeira vez de Kakashi como sensei, mas o referido apenas suspirou resignado novamente e pediu para que eles se apresentassem. Itachi não reconheceu os nomes “Sakura Haruno” ou “Sai”, mas o nome “Naruto Uzumaki” confirmou que o loiro que carregava as feições do Quarto Hokage deveria ser o Jinchuuriki. Após as introduções, cheias de exclamações por parte de Naruto, Itachi sentiu que deveria fazer o mesmo.

“Meu nome é Itachi. Itachi Uchiha.” Se apresentou. “É um prazer conhecê-los.”

Itachi estava muito acostumado a ser reconhecido dentro de Konoha, o suficiente para não ter o hábito de falar seu nome ou sobrenome. Todos conheciam o único sobrevivente do Massacre dos Uchiha, e no caso de não conhecerem, Itachi era o único Jonin da Folha que andava com o emblema dos Uchiha costurado nas mangas do uniforme, numa maneira de honrar o extinto clã. Por isso, quase se esqueceu da reação que recebia –os olhares arregalados de quem entendeu naquele instante com quem estavam falando.

“Uchiha?” Naruto começou. “Uchiha como –”

“Sasuke-kun.” A menina completou, sua expressão cheia de tristeza e os olhos repletos de pena. “Você é o irmão mais velho de Sasuke-kun.”

Era pra ser melhor ser reconhecido como irmão de Sasuke do que como sobrevivente do massacre, mas toda as vezes que alguém mencionava o nome de seu irmão em voz alta a mesma pontada de ânsia preenchia seu peito. Itachi foi lembrado de que aquela era a turma da Academia de seu irmão –lógico que eles iriam associar o nome Uchiha ao único Uchiha que conheceram. Ainda assim, saber que Sasuke estava na lembrança de outras pessoas além da sua era reconfortante, por mais que doloroso.

“Sim.” Itachi confirmou, tentando se manter impassível. “Sasuke era meu irmão mais novo.”

Manter a frase no passado foi o mais difícil, mas Itachi conseguiu. Um clima quase desconfortável se seguiu, no qual tanto Naruto quanto Sakura abriram a boca para forçar algo a sair –algo que Itachi não sabia se estava pronto para ouvir ou apto a responder – antes que o menino pálido, Sai, os interrompesse.

“Sinto muito por sua perda.” Ele disse, não demonstrando qualquer sentimento na face, mas havia sinceridade em suas palavras. “Naruto e Sakura eram companheiros de sala de Sasuke, então sua morte foi muito sentida.”

Itachi deu um pequeno sorriso de canto. “É bom saber disso. Sasuke merece ser lembrado.”

Para poupar todos de mais alguns instantes de constrangimento e para poupar Itachi de qualquer outra memória ou imagem dolorosa –como Sasuke com o protetor da Folha entre os jovens genin –, ele buscou em seus bolsos até achar a erva para gato que deixava em reserva em seu uniforme no caso de estar em missão e precisar passar no esconderijo Uchiha para buscar mantimentos ou armas. Jogou a erva para o menino pálido que a pegou com destreza.

“Isso deve facilitar as coisas. Não é um ninneko, então não vão precisar camuflar o chakra, mas é sempre bom prevenir. E se querem um conselho, a tentativa mais eficaz será a mais silenciosa.”

Ao perceberem o que era, todos sorriram em agradecimento e se desculparam novamente pelo imprevisto antes de seguirem rua abaixo atrás do gato perdido. Tanto Itachi quanto Kakashi os observaram seguir a rua, as mãos de Sakura segurando as mãos de Sai e Naruto e os forçando a se apressarem. Ao ver isso, o dito sensei deu outro longo respiro.

“Eles têm potencial.” Confirmou Itachi. “Não me surpreende terem passado no teste.”

“Talvez.” Respondeu o outro jonin. “Há um longo caminho ainda. Indo ver o Hokage?”

“Sim.” Itachi assumiu uma expressão séria, o semblante fechado e ombros eretos. “Meus corvos localizaram alguns pontos de ações da Akatsuki, preciso reportar ao Sandaime imediatamente.”

“Só reportar?”

“Bem, isso com certeza exige que eu vá investigar.”

“Itachi, você não pode realmente estar pensando em ir atrás da Akatsuki sozinho.”

O último Uchiha permaneceu firme, os olhos se voltando para o céu e desse ponto para o Monumento aos Hokages. Todo o propósito da criação da Vila Oculta da Folha era propiciar paz para as crianças e futuras gerações. Nesse sentido, Itachi estava apenas seguindo o lema de sua vida –garantir paz.

“O Sandaime jamais autorizaria isso.” Kakashi argumentou.

“Eu posso ser bem convincente.” Garantiu Itachi. “Mas não pretendo ir sozinho e nem enfrentar a Akatsuki ainda. Apenas acho que investigar o que eles estão fazendo pode se transformar em informações valiosas no futuro.”

“É isso que você está dizendo a si mesmo?” Kakashi replicou. “Como se você tivesse mandado seus corvos atrás de qualquer um.”

Itachi fechou os punhos. “É o único sinal da Akatsuki que conhecemos porque é o único membro da Akatsuki que conhecemos. Ou melhor, conhecíamos.”

Kakashi piscou sem conseguir esconder o choque. “Descobriu outra pessoa?”

Itachi fez um sinal de confirmação com a cabeça balançando o queixo. “Meus corvos viram um outro homem, alguém com uma espada enorme e parecendo um tubarão. Quando verifiquei no Livro Bingo era Hoshigaki Kisame, um dos Sete Espadachins da Névoa.”

“Um dos –Certo.” Kakashi absorveu a informação. “Isso é mais informação do que esperava.”

“Eles estavam próximos.” Itachi continuou sem saber o motivo. Aquela era provavelmente uma informação confidencial e a única pessoa pela qual já traiu o selo de sigilo não estava mais ali. Para acalentar sua consciência, se convenceu de que o Hokage ainda não havia confirmado que a informação era confidencial. “De outro jeito meus corvos nunca os teriam achado. Estavam no País dos Rios, foi lá que perdi o contato.”

“Itachi, se você conseguir essa missão, por favor-”

“Kakashi, você precisa cuidar dos seus alunos.” Itachi negou, já vendo a intenção de Kakashi para pedir que ele exigisse o acompanhamento do outro Jonin.

“Pois então leve Genma ou Guy.” Kakashi reforçou.

“Guy também tem seus genin para se preocupar, mas eu realmente ia chamar Genma, já que ele já teve contato com os Espadachins da Névoa.” Itachi não sentia à vontade para tocar o ombro de Kakashi para reconforta-lo, então decidiu por um sorriso pequeno. “Não se preocupe, Kakashi-senpai.”

O mais velho suspirou. “Certo. Vou prometer visitá-lo quando voltar, pelo menos.”

“Claro, claro, senpai.”

_____

Kakashi não esperava que Naruto realmente conseguisse a missão de rank C que estava cobiçando, por isso não se manifestou após a pequena explosão que teve com o Hokage após a –terceira? Quarta? – após capturar o gato novamente. Em seu íntimo, Kakashi lhe dava razão para o tédio e a vontade de crescer e realizar as missões de ninja com quais ele sonhava. Por outro lado, por seus anos de experiência, queria poupar seus alunos da descoberta do real mundo ninja –Kakashi participou da guerra. Infelizmente não era um conhecimento que poderia passar à Naruto, mas se resguardou pensando que o Sandaime não cederia ao menino e os manteria fazendo trabalhos simples dentro da vila, seguros. No final, o velho acabou dando ao Time 7 a missão de acompanhar o fazedor de pontes de volta ao País das Ondas.

Itachi havia partido há algum tempo, mas Kakashi teria desejado estar ali quando ele voltasse.

Após a morte do clã, Itachi esteve... Sozinho. Completamente abandonado. Kakashi não conseguiu evitar se lembrar de quando isso aconteceu com ele e, se não tivesse contado com as presenças de Guy, Asuma, Kurenai.... Talvez tivesse acabado como seu pai. O mundo dos shinobi é um mundo cruel. Mesmo assim, queria que Itachi tivesse alguém com quem pudesse desabafar quando precisasse, e depois dessa missão, ele provavelmente estaria com os sentimentos à flor da pele.

Ainda assim, teve uma sensação ruim no dia em que ele partiu e estava com uma sensação ruim nesse momento.

“Kakashi-sensei!” Ouviu um grito. “Onde esteve?”

O homem de cabelos albinos foi obrigado a fingir inocência e tocar o cabelo. “Bem, teve uma velhinha-”

“Kakashi-sensei!” Naruto reclamou, cruzando os braços.

O loiro poderia ser a cópia do pai, mas definitivamente tinha a personalidade da mãe. Assim como Kushina, o loiro era extrovertido, ambicioso, gentil e expansivo. Tinha um grande potencial como ninja se fosse menos explosivo, impulsivo ou genioso, mas essa era a parte que Kakashi precisava trabalhar. Não sabia como, mas faria alguma coisa.

Minato-sensei sempre conseguia falar alguma coisa para Obito que o fazia entender. Kakashi queria ter esse dom.

Sakura também estava começando a fazer mais sentido em sua cabeça, por mais que a menina tivesse inicialmente o surpreendido. A declaração sobre assassinos foi inesperada, já que ninguém da família dela foi morto daquela forma, assim como algumas declarações aqui e ali da menina –em uma das missões, eles acabaram almoçando sobre uma árvore e conversando, na qual Sakura confessou que havia jurado se tornar uma grande kunoichi que não mataria ninguém. Assassinato era quase sinônimo de ninja e saber que a menina tinha um ideal de moral tão bem estabelecido era reconfortante, Kakashi jamais desejou que qualquer criança sujasse as mãos de sangue. Entretanto, duvidava muito que fosse possível. Fora isso, era também bastante temperamental, mas era astuta e perspicaz, além de ter um controle de chakra incrível para sua idade. Com ela, Kakashi planejava fazer algum treinamento estilo genjutsu após os básicos e ela poderia talvez superar a Kurenai.

Se ele conseguia avançar com os outros dois, Sai era uma incógnita. Kakashi sabia que ele e o irmão mais velho eram sobreviventes da ANBU RAIZ, então o título de genin era apenas isso – título. Ainda assim, na maior parte do tempo ele não parecia interessado, observando pássaros ou desenhando, e só parecia interessado ao ver algum dos outros membros do time interagindo. O maior grão de expressão que tinha era quando Sakura brigava com ele. Ainda assim, Sai não demonstrava o real grau de suas habilidades e era quase impossível para Kakashi alcançá-lo no nível emocional. O único motivo para Kakashi não ter desistido ainda era saber que alimentar Naruto partiu dele, provando que ele tinha ideais de lealdade.

Sakura estava conversando com o velho em trajes simples que devia ser o Construtor de Pontes, Tazuna. O velho era moreno de sol e tinha todos os traços de civil desinteressado enquanto Sakura o fazia perguntas sobre suas pontes e os países que ele havia visitado, confirmando para o senhor que era a primeira vez que saía de Konoha. O velho pareceu surpreso, logo se virando para Kakashi indagando se eles estavam capacitados para defende-lo. Sakura fez uma cara de ofendida.

“Ei!” Brigou Naruto. “Está falando com os melhores ninjas de Konoha! Demonstre mais respeito!”

Kakashi suspirou, uma mão no cabelo de Naruto num pedindo claro para que ele ficasse quieto.

“Não se preocupe, Tazuna-sama. De qualquer forma, essa é apenas uma missão de acompanhamento, não será necessário lutar.”

Tazuna soou ainda preocupado e condescendente, o que era um tanto ofensivo para Kakashi –seu nome estampava os Livros Bingo em todos os países. Como o homem não o reconheceu? O Jonin supunha que ser um civil era responsável por isso.

“Vamos, sim? É um longa caminhada, afinal!” Ele chamou.

“Sim, Kakashi-sensei!” Seus genin ecoaram enquanto Tazuna suspirava em derrota.

_____

“ _Não haverá lutas_.” Ele mencionou antes. E nesse momento, Kakashi queria voltar no tempo e se bater, porque devia ter adivinhado que aquilo teria dado errado.

Após encontrar os ninjas de Kumogakure e descobrir o real motivo de Tazuna ter requerido proteção, o primeiro instinto de Kakashi foi fugir. Ele já viu essa peça antes –quando estão em território inimigo, sem todas as informações, lutando sozinhos. O final era conhecido e ele não permitiria que qualquer coisa acontecesse com seus alunos.

 _Não verei mais nenhum amigo cair na minha frente_.

Ainda assim, a desesperança no tom de voz de Tazuna, de um velho que viu tanto sofrimento e miséria, alguém que estava se agarrando às últimas possibilidades de melhora que a ponte traria para manter seu povo unido. O mundo era cruel, Kakashi descobriu isso muito novo, quando estava de pé sobre o corpo de seu pai, no futuro sobre a cova de Rin e sobre o memorial de Obito. Justamente por isso, Kakashi sabia a necessidade da esperança, do objetivo –de um motivo para continuar. Graças à Vila, Kakashi nunca perdeu o objetivo, por mais que sua vida estivesse estraçalhada, ele vivia pela vila e assim continuaria. Imaginar como seria para as pessoas acordarem, trabalharem e viverem sem qualquer esperança –era desesperador. E ele devia para si mesmo tentar dar isso para aquelas pessoas. Por sua sorte, Naruto, Sai e Sakura pareciam concordar nisso.

Então, eles seguiram a viagem apesar dos infortúnios.

“Yay! Vamos chutar a bunda desse Gatō!” Naruto exclamou socando o ar, sua animação parecendo contagiar Sakura e Sai.

“Sim!” A líder do time concordou. “Vamos fazer isso, certo Sai?”

“Hai.” O menino concordou quieto com um pequeno sorriso.

Uma vontade enorme de utilizar o Sharingan para gravar o momento surgiu em Kakashi. Seu olho se emocionou ao ver Obito nos sorrisos dos pequenos, e ele queria permitir que Obito visse também a nova geração.

E então a espada de Zabuza Momochi voou sobre suas cabeças e Kakashi se arrependeu de todas as decisões que o levaram até ali. Ele teve medo. Não podia demonstrar, mas teve. Se Kakashi tivesse que enterrar outro companheiro, ele não sabia se aguentaria. E quando ficou preso numa bolha de água, o homem implorou para que eles fugissem.

Por favor.

Porém, seus genin tinham o espírito de Obito e suas lições estavam guardadas em seu coração. Eles jamais abandonariam um amigo.

Naruto criou outros clones das sombras, algumas dezenas, que voaram para cima de Zabuza ao mesmo tempo. Sakura gritou “Shannaro!” antes de soltar uma Fuuma Shuriken na direção do vilão, que desviou da arma e atacou os clones. Quando menos esperava, cobras de tinta preta apareceram na água e seguraram Zabuza pela cintura. Antes que ele pudesse se desvencilhar de todas, a Shuriken se transformou em Naruto, que jogou outra na área do braço do Espadachim, obrigado a soltar Kakashi de sua prisão.

Naruto acabou na água com um sorriso orgulhoso. “Viu isso, Kakashi-sensei?!”

“Kakashi-sensei!” Sakura gritou também, ela e Sai fazendo a defesa de Tazuna.

“Foi ótimo.” Kakashi respondeu, o Sharingan brilhando de raiva. “Agora deixem a conversa para os adultos, sim?”

A luta foi pesada para os níveis de chakra do Jonin, já cansado da viagem, da luta e do consumo de chakra que o Sharingan exigia, mas ainda assim a luta acabou com Zabuza caído sob uma árvore, já exausto e derrotado, ambos molhados do jutsu que ainda estava ali pela névoa carregada. O ar estava pesado quando Kakashi apareceu para anunciar a morte do outro. O ninja renegado só conseguia manter sua espada ao seu lado e sobrou para um ninja rastreador mascarado da Nuvem dar os golpes finais –algo que Kakashi permitiu pela autoridade da vila sobre seus renegados.

Entretanto, assim que o ninja pegou o corpo e sumiu com Zabuza, Sai se aproximou para obsevar o local, como que buscando por sangue. Ao não encontrar nada, ele se virou para Kakashi de forma séria.

“Kakashi-sensei.” Ele começou. “Era pra terem eliminado o corpo na hora, aquele não era um ninja rastreador.”

Os olhos de Kakashi se arregalarem ao perceber que Sai estava correto –lógico que estava, o menino foi criado na Fundação. Antes que pudesse responder de alguma forma, seus joelhos falharam e ele caiu no chão segurando o olho do Sharingan, que queimava. Ele tampou enquanto podia o outro olho, por mais que não pudesse esconder seu estado de seus alunos, que se apressaram até seu lado.

“Kakashi-sensei?”

“Estou bem.” O mais velho prometeu, mas se aproveitou de Naruto como apoio para se levantar, o garoto o observando com cuidado e ansioso. “Só cansado. Precisamos parar para descansar, definitivamente vamos ver Zabuza de novo.”

“Não vamos atrás dele?”

Kakashi fez uma careta sob a máscara. “Não seria o mais prudente no momento –melhor descansarmos e nos prepararmos.”

Sai franziu as sobrancelhas em discordância. Mesmo vendo Kakashi caído, ele não expressou nenhuma reação. “Isso não seria dar tempo para eles se prepararem?”

Kakashi colocou uma mão sobre o cabelo do menor em acalento. “Nossa prioridade é garantir a segurança de Tazuna-sama, Sai. Não vamos nos colocar em uma briga sem conhecimento.”

O menino assentiu em entendimento, mas se manteve orbitando o sensei conforme Kakashi voltava para Sakura, o construtor de pontes e Naruto, que continuava a comentar sobre os movimentos que fizeram em conjunto, dando um destaque claro para seu próprio papel em disfarçar a Shuriken. Sakura cerrou os olhos, lembrando Naruto que ele não poderia ficar com todos os créditos, que foi um trabalho em equipe e que ele deveria ser grato que todos o entenderam sem muita dificuldade. Kakashi estava planejando dar algum incentivo e apoio, parabeniza-los pela execução do movimento sem planejamento –apenas olhares, que falaram à Sai que ele cuidaria da distração enquanto Naruto e Sakura cuidariam do ataque, mas Tazuna o interrompeu quando começou a rir alto, lágrimas saindo de seus olhos enquanto ele se dobrava e tocava os joelhos.

“E pensar que eu achei que vocês não iriam conseguir me defender!” O velho exclamou entre surtos de risos.

Sakura cruzou os braços e sorriu em superioridade, mas Naruto apenas levantou o punho que tocou o do outro em sinal de amizade. “Eu disse que você estava falando com os melhores ninjas de Konoha!”

Kakashi suspirou, vendo que talvez elogiá-los agora não seria a melhor opção, já estavam bastante orgulhosos. Sai interpretou seu suspirou como dor, suas olhos tentando ler o que se passava com Kakashi.

“Kakashi-sensei?” Perguntou sem emoção.

“Tudo bem.” Kakashi garantiu. “Vamos parar para descansar, sim? Vamos continuar com o treinamento de vocês assim que pararmos um pouco.”

Tazuna colocou uma mão na cintura com um sorriso no rosto –um, pela primeira vez, com mais esperanças. “Vocês podem ficar na minha casa enquanto isso.” Ele ofereceu. “Podem ficar até a ponte ficar pronta, assim verão um novo nascimento do País das Ondas.” Se apressando, Tazuna começou a caminhada. “Vamos? Tenho uma ponte para terminar, rapazes!”

“Hai, Tazuna-sama!”


End file.
